


Anniversary with the Haikyuu!! Boys Hc's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversaries, F/M, anniversary sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Hello again, lovely!It’s the hubbs’ and my 3rd anniversary! I was wondering if you would mind writing some cute anniversary plan HCs with Tendou and Bokuto! Feel free to pick one of your faves for a third if you want. Sfw and nsfw if you feel like adding some spice. I kinda just wanted to self indulge with these since we’re just stuck in our apartment (I’m looking at you Miss Rona😒) vs flying out to where we got married (we eloped over spring break).Thank you so much! I hope you’re having a wonderful day, and that I’m not bugging you with daily messages 😅. Your responses/works are always just ✨perfect✨ and I enjoy talking with you!Much love, as always!~Reilly🧡
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Anniversary with the Haikyuu!! Boys Hc's

##  **_SFW_ **

**Satori Tendou**

⤏ Tendou would go all out trying to plan a lovely dinner if not breakfast, lunch, **and** dinner for your special day. Especially if you are staying in because of this _~~lovely~~_ pandemic 

⤏ You might wake up to an empty bed but as you wake up there’s a lovely aroma filling your apartment/home because he’s making breakfast for you

⤏ The whole day would be about you two. No phones. Barely any tv. Just you two talking all day and doing things together. Cooking, massages, cuddles. It would be a pretty laid back day but mean so much for you two

**Kōtarō Bokuto**

⤏ You would wake up to _ton_ of kisses and his big arms wrapped around you AND many “I love you”s and “Happy Anniversaries” would leave his lips as you wake up

⤏ He wouldn’t care that a pandemic was happening. He would want to go out with you. Some place in nature where there aren’t many others around. Maybe going out and admiring the cherry blossom trees or walking a really pretty hike with him

⤏ Dinner would consist of you ordering out from one of your favorite restaruants, taking it back home and sharing your meal in the comfort of your own home

⤏ His eyes would be all over you as you ate, taking in how beautiful you are getting excited for what’s to come later that night

**Tōru Oikawa**

⤏ Soooo many gifts with this man and not cheap gifts either. This lil shit would even keep the price tag on them so you know how much he spends on you because he wants you to have the best things

⤏ He would shower you with kisses all day long and make sure he’s always touching you and telling you how much he loves you. If you’re able to spend your special day together (not working) all day would consist of recalled memories from the two of you

⤏ If you have work during your special day, there would be so many different gifts delivered to your work all through out the day. Chocolates, flowers, one of those weird interactions where the guy comes in in an animal costume and declarers love for you from who ever sent them. dear god this man

⤏ I feel like for dinner, Oikawa would try to hone a special dish that is one of your favorites just so he can make it for you on such a special day

##  **_NSFW_ **

**Satori Tendou**

⤏ There would be so much switching the whole night. If you wanted to fuck him, he’d be all for it. You want him to fuck you? Hell yeah

⤏ You might have even bought some toys to try out for this special night. Anal beads, a new bunny or even a pocket pussy to play with Tendou

⤏ Something tells me that Tendou loooves when you take charge. So to watch him jerk you off with a pocket pussy would just be 👌

⤏ The sex would last a good bit of time, as you try different things, but eventually you’d fall asleep at some point during the very early early hours of the morning

**Kōtarō Bokuto**

⤏ All of his attention would be on you!

⤏ Sure Bokuto gives off big switch vibes but tonight he wants to show you how much he can please you. How good he can fuck you and eat you out to your hearts content

⤏ His own pleasure would some second to yours and you would have to literally tell him to fuck you and cum because you want him to feel good too

⤏ “But seeing you feel good makes me feel good baby~” he pouts but his cock is so hard and purple and you jut want to stroke him or suck him off and hear those lovely moans of his

⤏ The sex would last practically all night long. Some points its rough and hard and fast. Other points its slow and sensual and passionate

⤏ You’d both end up passing out at like 4 in the morning and sleep in until like 1 pm the next day

**Tōru Oikawa**

⤏ His mouth would be going constantly. Telling you how pretty you are and how he’s so lucky to have you

⤏ He’d focus on teasing you and getting you so prepared for his cock it’s not even funny

⤏ The amount of time he’d finger you and kiss on you, just enough to make you feel good but not satisfy the ache, would be ridiculous. Or the slow and antagonizing way he’d eat you out, just to see your body wiggle under him

⤏ You’d have to tell him to fuck you already because you know how turned on he’s made himself and you really just want to feel him inside you

⤏ Once he’s actually fucking you, it’s so passionate. His hands laced with yours, fucking you missionary and pressing your bodies together so he can see your lovely face

⤏ The sex probably wouldn’t last as long as Bokuto’s but it would take a good chunk of time and after Oikawa would definitely carry you to the bathroom and take a soothing relaxing bath with you to clean you up before going to bed.


End file.
